Life of Adventure
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Anastasia Adelaide Valerius lives in the village called Vaseria after her father's death and soon faces choices of live.
1. Chapter 1

here's my new story so I be trying tp up load both at the same time.

Chapter 1 Opening and Watched

"Everyone, Thank you so much for coming" Anatasia Adelaide Valerius stood with her her face so pale and happy with her full rosy red lips pulled into a happy smile and her chocolate brown taking in everything. Her long curly chocolate brown resting down her back with contrasting against her white shirt with two buttons undone and a black leather corset on top with her breast barely seeable her long black trousers tooked in underneath with long over knee thigh black high heels boots which have little mud on them at the sole. The Village gathered around to the opening of her Inn which was in tribute of her late father Carl who died monthes ago from a heart attack.

In the front a group of men with styled gypsy clothes stood with smiles on their faces. the one in front has orange hair which looked like it was on fire and his rich emerald green eyes took in everything with focus. his clothes were a almost black waistcoat on top and a white shirt with three buttons undone and took into dark browntrousers with a black belt holding a silver sword and silver knife along with silver pistol and second hand weapon for encounter. his boots matched his black waistcoat that had straps around the boots along with the soles alittle dirty. The others behind him wore similar clothes but their hair different lengths, some long and some short with blond or blackness leaking in.

"Everyone come on in for the free drinks" everyone cheered before running into the inn, leaving Anatasia and the group outside before the one in front walked forward and responded,

"Anatasia, you've outdone yourself again" She smiled at him before walking in and he smiled.

His name is Ben De Valera and is the head vampire hunter of Vaseria. his friends are Ronald, Raphel and Victor along with weapon and information retriever Alexander.

Vaseria has had some Vampire attacks after half a century that Count Vladislaus Dragulia had come back from the dead but he had returned after his death with only finding new brides. The eldest bride named Selena who has navy blue eyes and wears a dark navy blue dress (similar to Verona outfit except the collar) and her sisters are Alina who wears a pink outfit (similar to Aleera's outfit) and Aria who the youngest and wears a orange outfit (similar to Marishka's outfit except Aria not gypsy).

Anatasia knew Ben since her father's death and he treated her like a sister and they been so good to her.

Later at night

Anatasia sat in her new room with her clothes boxed up into boxes and she ready to unbox them unknown to her, she being watched by a big giant black vampire bat and his blue eyes taking in her form and heartbeat which was like music to his ears, so soft and was in a rythme before she went downstairs and he flew back to his castle.

The next morning

Anatasia woke in her new velvet covered bed with her long slit silver nightgown clinging to her body. she smelt eggs, bacon, toast with sweet tomoto ketchup and beans along with sauagers on a frying pan being good in the inn's kitchen by her best friend Dr. Alex Ashling who been Anatasia best friend for monthes but it seems like forever. Dr Alex Ashling is also friends with Ben.

So she dressed and got downstairs, before serving breakfeast to the villagers that are living in the inn. All day was easy as all she needed to do was serve ,bring and taken but later around noon, Ben walked her to the Valerious manor and they alled gathered to deal with what had taken placed.

"Everyone, get your things together" They nodded as they were ordered except Anatasia who Ben had placed his warm soft hands on her upper white shirt arms and looked into her eyes as she looked into his, he loved her like she is really his sister but he felt more and so he began to speak.

"Anatasia, stay here and be safe, okay? She looked at him before responding

"Okay, Ben...please be safe?" And with that he hugged her and she did the same back, she didn't want him to go but maybe for best.

The forest quiet but something felt wrong, very wrong indeed. They all stayed quiet as possible so they were like tigers silently creeping on their prey. Ben kept worrying about Anatasia but managered to keep calm and not be nervous like Alexander.

Meanwhile at the Valerious manor

Anatasia sat in the library where she kept her mind occupied in books but still felt abit uneven. She felt like being watched and looked out of the big window before turning only to be knocked out by something or some woman with some kind of fancy fabric like silk and and the colour of vanilla.

Later on,

Returning from the hunting mission but find something wrong.

Ben felt something wrong like something not there but it should be, he called out for Anatasia name but she didn't answer.

This is weird.

They splitted up in search of her but nothing except hearing a menacing laughter outside and they headed out to find Dracula's bride Alina who stood with a smirk on her red full lips and her gown flowing outwards so she acted like she's queen. Ben had to not let his anger rule him as he very protective of her and wouldn't let Dracula have her if he did, he be forced to kill her.

Alina smirked more before saying with her finger waving from left to right in a disappointing manner,

"Tsk, tsk, So much trouble on my master, so much trouble" ben needed to know where Anatasia is,

"What do you want?" he responded with curiosity,

"I've been ordered to tell you this: If you want the woman back, Then come to Castle Frankenstein and collect her with a deal from my master" As she said the last sentence she flung herself into the air like a dancer before changing into her grey vampire form and speeding off to the castle. Ben and the others ran to Castle Frankenstein to get Anatasia back.

It felt like hours before getting into the pulled up rath that went to the top which they ran up the stairs before a romanian accent caught them.

"Looking for someone?" There stood Dracula in his black clothing with his pale left hand spread out to his left with a white-misty flowing around his hand, they turned their heads to see, Anatasia with her body levitating in the air beside Dracula with her hands and feet bound together behind her, white-misty flowing around them and her hair flowing in the rainy wind along with storms cracking the air and the look in her eyes tells them she completely scared and terrified and Ben responds

"Let her go" But Dracula smirks with the look of ain't or not wanting to.

"Let us make a deal first or say goodbye to your little princess" he waved Anatasia over to him with his left hand and clutched her to him so she on her right side and his mouth so very close to her soft warm neck, her pulse pumping artery vein but Ben ain't gonna allow it and pulls out his brown shotgun.

"Don't you even dare!"

"Or what, Are you gonna kill me?" with that Dracula motioned his hand fast to their left with Anatasia thrown over the side-railing and screaming with her body hitting the dozens of trees before hitting the dirty, unclean harden ground with her body. This pushed Ben over the edge and he fired thousand of shotgun bulltets with them attacking Dracula.

It seemed ages before they escape with the castle and found bruised, battered and bleeding Anatasia in the courtyard holding onto a carriage before spotting Ben and the group and collasping into his arms before he then picked her up in his muscular arms carefull before taking her back to the village. They got her back to the warm atmosphere inn where Alex helped her, banaging her up and putting her in a dreamless sleep where no monsters or creatures could harm her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years pass and Kidnapped

Anatasia stood with Ben, and the group, while waiting for Dr. Alex Ashling. Anatasia changed since 6 years ago, aged 22, She more matured and confident, and noticable along with her hair chocolate brown curly longer, reaching to her midback and muscular in her legs and arms with herself being stronger and faster than before and her form slender, she able to wear more fitting corsets. Her clothes still the same but they shown off her body well along with with her breasts bigger with her hips and butt bigger and more presentable, she kept a silver dagger in her left boot and a silver cross around her neck.

Meanwhile in Castle Dracula

Dracula stood up on the bottom of his coffin as the ice around broken and smashed while his servants around became quiet and on the ceiling was Selena, Alina and Aria who waits for their Master,

Dracula screams as bats fly around him before he lands on the ground then walks to the wall before walking up it while saying

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill. And less than our share. Can they say the same? Did I not stress how important it was to be finished with that woman and her vampire hunter before she distroyes what we are trying to create!", It's important that we make that woman a bride" Three of them shocked, appalled says

"Do we mean so little to you? have you no heart?" Dracula shouts "No" before jumped to the ground while saying

"No! I have no heart, I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow... and I will live forever" Dracula began to feel sad and alone

"Oh my lord, it's not so bad" Selena says as she feels sadness for her master then all of an sudden he starts to laugh and then says

"I'm at war with the world and every living soul in it!..." All of the Dwergi looked at Dracula as he continoued "But soon the final battle will begin. I must find out who our visitor is"

then Selena and the other two jumped to the ground, couple meters from Dracula while shouting "No" and then walks steady and slowly towards Dracula as she says

"No" but Dracula roared at them with his eyes bright blue and his teeth sharp and Selena, Alina and Aria flew back and hid behind a pillar, cowering

then Dracula says

"No, no, no. Do not fear me, everybody else fears me. Not my brides" three of them walks forward towards their master and smothers him with kisses as he wraps his arms around them, then he looked up and said as he along with Selena and Alina, Aria moving back

"All of you, kill the Vampire Hunters" the Dwergi's obeyed and both Dracula, Selena, Alina and Aria became ice.

The next morning

Anatasia woke up and got changed into white shirt, black corset, long stretch black trouser and long black high heels boots before going downstairs

"Goodmorning, Anatasia" Ben said happy and Anatasia smiled back

"Goodmorning" she walked with him then they sat down as they all 7 began to talk about Dracula and his brides. Caitlyn took notes about Dracula and his Brides, after the talk, she left to train herself into getting ready to fight Dracula if she ever meets him again.

The next couple of weeks were Anatasia training with Ben and the others and she manage not give up while it snowed and rained , she was reminded by Alex that All Hallows Eve was coming up and the village celebrated it without Dracula or his brides around.

23th October

Dracula woken a week before All Hallows Eve, he asked his eldest bride Selena to see him, Dracula stood and Selena appeared before her master,

"Before All Hallows Eve, I want you to bring that woman to Budapest so I finish her right there" this sadden Selena deeply and she ran up to her master before kissing him on the cheek and then walked off to complete the task.

however Dracula was thinking different.

30th October

Anatasia had just finished for the day of her training and walked back to the inn not before she heard something, as she turned. Selena stood with a quilty expression and lifted her arm then smacked Anatasia who hit her head on a large massive rock before Selena turned into her bat form then grab Anatasia by her foot with her own and flew towards the direction of Budapest, however Anatasia screamed "HELPP" before blacking out and this brought everyone out as Selena flew higher and Alex came out, gasping.

"Oh my God" she says

no-one could do nothing as Selena carried Anatasia leaving a menacing laughter behind. The ride lasted all night before Selena got to Budapest and she made it into her master's summer palace, there she left Anatasia in the guest room and left to see her master Dracula.

31th October

Budapest, Dracula Summer Palace

The room full of guest, dancing and laughing while drinking and enjoying the performance going on. Then the song ended and everyone began to clapped before they got into position and then the woman in a black dress with a veil over half her face and long black gloves upto her above elbows, began to sing as she turned around.

Anatasia with her eyes closed, wearing shaded pink ballgown with boned bodice and trained skirt featuring trim of dimensional braid and pinkish embroidery hooked onto her long White glove finger with her gloves reaching her above albows, mask with pink-purple colored stones and her crown gold with design, pink-shiny earrings attached to her ears, stood in front of Dracula who wore his entire outfit: All black Hussar style coat with black millitary frog closures, black cossack style coat with braid closures, copper/Aubergine crystal sheer lining with signed gold cape on top and a gold mask on his handsome face, ready to dance began with both their right hands connecting and then they turned to spin before spinning again with Anatasia back against Dracula chest, his right hand on her right hip and her left arm\hand outstretch with his left hand gently grabbed onto then she turned to his right as she outstretched before walking back however Dracula outstretched his arm to only wrap it around her waist and pull her really close to him with the only sound coming out of her mouth is a gasp. Dracula pulled his mask off with his left before taking off Anatasia's with his right hand, he then pulled her closer before taking her lips with his own but Anatasia opened her eyes and muffed a noise of shock and disgust before Dracula pulled away only to dip her forcibly and fast, hard then said

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Dracula pulled her before placing his right hand her mid back while she places her left hand on his right arm above his elbow and her right hand in his before moving as Anatasia says

"I won't let you have or trade me, Count" Anatasia said with disgust as she danced back then forward towards Dracula as they both spinned as Dracula began to talk

"I have no intention of trading you, And if I know the Vampire Hunters, which I do...he is not planning on making a trade, either, Neither of us has ever settled for half" Then Dracula dipped Anatasia forcibly again with her gasping again from the roughness.

Out of nowhere a group of hooded men appeared above them, wearing masks and costumes underneath. Ben came to the front and Alexander whispered to him,

"Ah, There they are" Dracula turned Anatasia around as she says

"You make my skin crawl" she said with disgust before Dracula pressed his face next to Anatasia left side neck and said

"This is not all I can do with your skin" he then mouth/kisses her neck as Anatasia turns her head away and tries to shake the feeling off.

"Alexander, I need you to do something" Alexander looked at him shocked before saying

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Ben saw the acrobats. Both Dracula, Anatasia and everyone spinned in the dance before Dracula and Anatasia danced in front of a large mirror as Dracula dipped her who looked at the mirror to only see herself in it and nobody else which she discovered this moment that everyone in the room are Vampires.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" he said to her as he looked down at her before she said

"Oh my god" as he pulled her up,

"I'm looking for a new bride, Anatasia Someone strong and beautiful" he said to her, Ben killed the red vampire acrobat before swing outwards meanwhile Dracula and Anatasia stopped dancing as he pulled her closer to him and pulled her right gloved arm over his clothed left shoulder as he said

"One brief moment of pain and we can be together forever" Anatasia sild her right hand down his chest until she got to where his heart should be beating yet not and she says

"You have no heartbeat" She looked into Dracula's eyes then he dip her slowly onto his knee as he say

"Perhaps...maybe it just needs to be rekindle" then he trace her vein, through her revealing breast-swells then onto her throat where he leans back where he opens his eyes that now change to light blue and his top-row teeth become fangs while his bottom are sharp razors meanwhile ben switched swings before grabbing onto the next one before cutting it and swing down towards Dracula and Anatasia who sees him while Alexander eyed the fire-breather vampire before running forward and pushes the vampire who breathes fire onto Dracula who pulls away from Anatasia as he drops her and turns around, hissing in anger before grabbing the vampire and throwing him to the other side while Ben grabbed Anatasia who stood up-right and free from Dracula spell.

Both of them land on the balcany and he lets go of Anatasia, then shakes her

"Anatasia, Anatasia, Anatasia" She shook her head before she made a sound of anger as she pulled off her earrings and then tries to pull her hair free from the elegent bun but only her front bangs are free,

"Oh Anatasia, Oh Anatasia, Oh Anatasia" both of them walk forward to see Dracula saying Anatasia name and without his cape on, thats on the fall burning, Ben goes to pull her but the doors open and Dracula smirking, turns their heads to Alexander, Alex, Ronald being pulled before Dracula but they surprise him by escaping as they were taught by Ben.

everyone taking off their masks to reveal their vampire selfs and Ben shouts "RUN" to Anatasia but she grabs a spike-ball-chain weapon which she waves but Ben grabs her and runs with "COME ON" and everyone ran after them while Dracula stayed, they ran up the stairs where they locked the doors and met up with Alexander, Ronald, Alex who kept going on about "Now I know whats it for, Now I know whats it for", in his hands some kind of light chemical thing which Anatasia knows about before they jump through the colour glass window with Alexander leaving behind his creation but the thing went off and every vampire was killed except Dracula and Selena. Alina and Aria.

The five of them swam to the ground where they saw Dracula and Selena, Alina, Aria in their bat forms along with their known laughs before they met with Victor who sat waiting at the carriage before they got in and headed back to Transylvania, Vaseria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Love and Affection

Anastasia sat in her room with her dark blue nightgown on, clinging to her body, her long curly chocolate brown hair resting down her back, passing her shoulders, as thoughts ran through her mind. Anastasia just sat there with no attempt to move but she felt she needed comfort.

Downstairs were Ben, Alexander, Ronald, Raphael, Victor and Alex who were talking about what to do about Dracula. Ben didn't say anything but think about Anastasia who was in her room.

"I'll hope she better tomorrow?" said Alex

"Me too" said Alexander

_"ME too"_ Ben thought

The next day

outside, after breakfeast

Anastasia stood with Ben while the others were doing their training with Alex in her office checking up on some ill village-woman. Anastasia right arm was wrapped tightly around Ben left one as he could feel the tightness of her arm and she really needed the comfort, that badly.

Everyone was watching Anastasia but she felt uneven and abit ill but she manage to pass the day by it. she wore a white shirt with a black corset with black trousers and black over-knee thigh high heels.

by the end Anastasia went for a walk through the dark haunting forest that lead up to Castle Frankenstein. The trees leaning over like guards and allowing the light to loom in. she felt like she's being followed and she would turn every often to see nothing but she turned quickly to see a dark black shadow and it's blue icy eyes stared at her before she ran towards the village but she tripped over a large log in the way and she turned to face the creature as horror and fear risen on her face and in her chocolate brown eyes.

There stood Count Vladislaus Dragulia with his known black silk clothes on and his well-known smirk. he kept staring at her with his blue eyes boring into her's and soon she felt fear disappear along with it becoming Love?

She was on her butt with herself becoming pulled towards the Count but she resist because of her guarded heart and strong will. Then out of a sudden she screamed which was so alive and incredable loud. She asked after the scream,

"What do you want?" she asked in hoping someone heard her and would be here, she needed to know what he wanted, Dracula smirk slowly disappears and he straightened himself before opening his perfect mouth that has tasted lots of women for the past centuries.

"You should know that answer, my dear, Anastasia" he continued on with his truth

"I have never met another woman who has captured my heart and turned it into it's former self, My dear Anastasia" she listened to him but she would not fall for his lies and instead defeat him with them so she could be the victory one but she started to believe his words and to her horror so did her mind and body.

"This way, quickly!" both of heard the voice and Anastasia smiled as she stared at the Count who couldn't believe what's happening. Ben came into view along his friends as they saw Dracula and infront Anastasia on the ground, with her back to them. Ben lifted his shotgun and went to fire only for the Count to disappear. Ben ran forward to Anastasia who began to cry and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her cold body, she was soon soothe by him and he rocked both of them back and forth with only looking at the group who nodded at him with understanding.

Some nights later

Anastasia sat in her room, on her red velvet bed with her dark blue nightgown on, clinging to her body, her long curly chocolate brown hair resting down her back, passing her shoulders, she could hear her friends talking outside while she was here, if she hadn't been scared then she could have been braver than before but life with born with fear so she can't escape.

She felt cold than before and notice that the window was pened but she closed it and she thought to herself_ That so strange, I closed it myself_.

She got up from the warm comfortable velvet bed to close the window as she saw her friends outside. She walked back to sit on her bed and she shivered like she knew it from somewhere...

"Hello Anastasia" came a strong Transylvanian accent, she frozen and looked to see... Count Vladislaus Dragulia standing at her with his hands behind his back, the blackness looking well on his and his long black raven hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had to admit he did look sexy but she shudder and she felt his blue eyes on her which creeped her out.

Dracula walked away from the chilling window towards an scared Anastasia who didn't know what to do, She got off the bed with her chocolate brown eyes keeping Dracula in sight while she walked away with her steps steady and slow to the brown door, Dracula knew where she was going and he wasn't going to allow her to leave until she heard what he has to say.

Anastasia saw out of the corner of her eye, she's close to the brown door and then she ran to it, opening it to only get shut fast by a white pale hand on the wood with it stopping the brown door from opening. Anastasia closed her chocolate brown eyes shut because right behind her is Dracula and she really wish that he leave her alone for good or maybe forever?

Dracula watched as she turned around with her chocolate brown eyes still closed and she pressed herself against the door as she turned her head to the left along with her chocolate brown curly hair covering half her face, he smirked as he pulled half the curly hair back behind her right ear to reveal her soft-pale-skin beautiful face along with her sweet lips and shiny eyes. Anastasia opened her eyes to look into Dracula's blue icy eyes who kept staring at her face but did something unexpected, he gently pressed his lips against her's which she froze!

She didn't know what to do so she opened her lips and he gently slid his cold silky tongue in, twirling his with her's, dancing. Dracula slowly, gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her carefully to him which she didn't mind at all.

Anastasia didn't know what change but she actually glad that she not afraid anymore, she felt Dracula pull away slowly and they opened their eyes to look at each other, they gazed at each other before he spoke

"My dear Anastasia, you are the woman who has captured my heart and turned it into it's former self, I love you, Anastasia" she smiled before replie

"I love you too, Count Vladislaus Dragulia" he smiled back, he couldn't believe it, she admitted her feelings for him as he did, now he going to show them, before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He gently place her down as he gently press his lips against her's, he moved to be on top of her and they, together removed his clothes except her's and then he moved from her lips to her cheeks while she undid his black silk shirt and then he moved to her jaw and then her throat before he kissed her artery vein which throbbed at his touch and then down to her collarbone which he proceeded to her bosom.

Her medium-size swell breasts, Dracula pulled down her nightgown dark blue straps to show her shoulders, arms, collarbone and her swell-breasts which her nipples, rosybud pink, harden as his hand spread over them. Anastasia moaned from his touch on her bosom, Dracula placed his lips on her left breast and then sucked on her nipple with her hand resting on the back of his head to urge him to not stop. Anastasia moans in pleasure satisfied Dracula and he moved to her other breast which looked abandon and sucked on the nipple like a baby wanting milk just like the other breast. Dracula pulled away from her breasts and she opened her legs so he can rest between them, the only thing he had on was his black trouses, black boots and she had on was a nightgown and knickers.

Anastasia helped Dracula undo his black trouses and he threw them on the floor beside the bed long with his black shiny boots and now he completely naked and Anastasia keeps her eyes closed as she shy about seeing other people naked but Dracula whispered in her left ear

"It's alright Anastasia, I don't mind if you are shy of seeing people naked" Anastasia took a deep breath and opened her chocolate brown eyes to see Dracula's pale-skin muscular body. She reached out and felt his chest before lowering it to his lower regions and Dracula started to growl but not angry, it's was a different growl, it's was a low growl.

Dracula started to lift Anastasia nightgown so he rested against her and he then reclaimed her lips while he went to claim her body. He ripped her black-silver lining knickers off to pieces which fell to the floor beside his clothes, he wrapped his hand around her left slender thigh and kept it to his right side before he gazed into her eyes as he slid, very gently into her, her long wet spasm walls surrounding his long pale manhood which fitted perfectly. They both stopped to breath, Anastasia face became mixed with pain as she felt pain from her lower regions but Dracula noticed and kissed her so she wouldn't feel it and the pain passed.

Dracula began to thrust himself into her, very gently and carefully as he doesn't want to hurt her. Anastasia teased him by their tongues dancing together and his body pressed up against her's, she moaned and Dracula pulled away and kissed his way to her throat where fresh blood pulsed through her sweet veins, his lips stayed at her artery vein and she bared her neck more for his lips and he continoued to thrust into her, gently and carefully, he then lifted her creamy colour leg onto his right shoulder which allowed him to go deeper into her which caused her to moan much more pleasurable, she whispered to him

"Do it, please..." she looked at him as he thrusted into her, before she finished

"...I want you to" she felt him move to her artery vein where his lips rested and then he growled like when they at his ball, his eyes glowing icy-blue like before. "My love," he said in a loving purr. "My...bride!" he said in a purr again before he sank his fangs into her neck, making her cry out in pleasure as she climaxed with him at the same time.

While feeding at the exact time, suck and pull but she didn't mind as he made it pleasurable for her, after a couple of minutes he pulled away and laid beside her while catching their breaths, they didn't say nor move except their chests, up and down, Anastasia pulls her nightgown straps from her elbow-section onto her pale shoulder with her breasts covered, she turned to lay on her right side to face her love.

Dracula turned his handsome face to his love before lifting his left hand to her face where he stroked her cheek, he asked her

"Did I hurt you?" he said with concern on his face and in his eyes, as she nodded and said

"no, you didn't" before was lulled into a peaceful sleep by Dracula himself with his only saying

"May sleep protect you"

The next morning

Anastasia got up with no sign of Dracula and showered until she was completely clean, after she cleaned the bitemarks and hid them by wearing a red scarf around her neck, so no-one knew as it is abit cold with a wild wind.

Alex thought she was dreaming as Anastasia was back to her old self completely. Ben was glad as everyone for Anastasia being her old self.

_9 Monthes later _

_31st October 1992, Transylvania, Vaseria_

"Anastasia, you can do it, Try one big push, okay?!" Alex said as Anastasia was in the middle of labour with her first child and maybe first only, Everyone was outside except Alex and Ben who was helping Anastasia give birth but she was scare or worse terrified. Until she finally gave one massive push and all of a sudden a cry errupt, Anastasia collapse from exhaustened and pain but she held onto with Alex cleaning the little one before handing her to her mother, Anastasia holded her newborn child with tears falling down her cheeks of happiness while the child cryed but only alittle. The Child hair was only alittle dark brown colour with little twirls, her eyes were icy blue which went well with her creamy skin. Ben stood with a smile as he stared at his friend before Alex went out to tell everyone who were nervous as hell and she came in to tell Anastasia the good news of no sight of Dracula.

"What's the gender, Alex?" she asked

"It's a girl, congratulations, Anastasia"

"I'm going to name her Victoria Sophia Rosella Lyn Adelaide Valerius"

"Good name for a good girl" said Ben, they discusses about Alex and Ben becoming godparents of Victoria.

_Years passed with Anastasia and her daughter_

Dracula would make secret visits to his daughter and saw how much she grow in the months,_ She must get it from her wonderful mother_

Alex was present at their wedding which was in the square and Ben did the ceremony, Anastasia had spoken to Dracula, night before the wedding, who absolutely fine with his love marring someone else but she would always love him. Anastasia and Jonathan moved into the Valerious manor with their three daughters which he brought after the wedding for his family, the first daughter was named Claire Elisabeta Jones from her father's marriage to her late mother Elisabeta, she is the eldest. The second daughter was named Victoria Sophia Rosella Lyn Adelaide Valerius from her mother before her first marriage, born out of wedlock, Victoria would be considered oldest to her age. The youngest was named Sophie Carla Jones from her father's marriage to her late mother Elisabeta, she would be the youngest. Claire and Sophie are full-blood sisters while Victoria is their only step-sibling. Jonathan didn't mind that Victoria isn't his daughter because he loves her like if she were his own.

Alex quoted _"You too have a bond that is deeper than anyone in this village, covering each others back and supporting each other". _Alex and everyone in the village saw how Victoria and her mother got on well, Anastasia love for her daughter is so powerful that she gave her cross to Victoria, Victoria loved her cross as much as she loved her mother.

but it wouldn't always be that way, even in death.

One day, their usual walk through the village, the roads naffed out, the houses of dark shades, was full of people doing their work, their clothes were plain and dirty but it didn't matter to them, Anastasia would always smile and her left hand would hold her precious small daughter hand which she would giggle like her mother and they would laugh and talk about everything including monsters like Dracula and his brides but Anastasia would never think Dracula a monster. Anastasia wore a long dark shade blue fur transylvanian coat with black fur along the cuffs, on top of a white blouse, her cross laid, with an black corset on with underneath black riding trouser tooken in by long over knee black high heels that were attached to the corset by the sides, her long curly hair dancing in the wind with her daughters. Victoria wore a dress which reach below her knees by inches and it colour of white icy blue, matching her eyes and on top she had a short black fur coat with trims on the ends of her sleeves and skir, on her feet she wore plain black sheos with knee length white socks.

They walked to their path where it lead to Castle Frankenstein however they don't know about the danger awaiting Anastasia.

Jonathan, panting, leaned against a darken tree with sweat forming and dripping down him, his black trousers were ripped at the bottom while they came to his slender waist, thoughts ran through his mind about the pain and the urge, the beast inside him. No one knew not even his wife Anastasia or daughters, the scar on his chest would be there always...No not now the urges and pain became unbearable for him as he ripped his own skin off while not trying to roar out and then the beast took hold. Anastasia stopped as she heard something before looking around while her daughter looked at her confused

"What's wrong mother?" Victoria asked at her mother but her mother looked at her and smiled, hiding her fear before carrying on walking however she felt it again and turned to her daughter, kneeling and told her to stay while she checked it out but Victoria didn't know it was the last time she will see her mother. She carefully stepped where it was possible while heading towards the noise, unknowing that it was from an surprise, Jonathan waited in the tree, the darken banch before falling off and dropping onto his feet as he tryed to fight the beast with all his strength but-

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" he turned to see his wife, Anastasia stood with a look of help but it was the last he did,

"Anastasia-RRUUNN-AHHHHAH!" he ripped his skin off, the grey/black fur appearing and his bones rearranging themself, he lunged himself at Anastasia with her body hitting the hard, cold rock, her chocolate brown eyes staring at him, no life or soul in her, as Jonathan backed away with turning and seeing Victoria who called out "Mother?" but Jonathan growled before jumping and running off with leaving a young Victoria with tears down her cheeks before running towards her lifeless mother and this caused her grab her mother's hand, still warm but not for long,

"MOTHER!" she screamed her lungs with birds flying off and her voice echoed to mountains and villages before help could locate them.


End file.
